


Gelo

by VkFujan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VkFujan/pseuds/VkFujan
Summary: "Cansado do modo gelado que seu namorado o tratava, Yamaguchi partiu e deixou uma carta para que Kei lesse ao acordar. Só dependeria do amor de Tsukishima para que tudo melhorasse, mas como deixar sair sentimentos tão bem guardados dentro de si?"Plot pela @kiripimas no twitter
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Gelo

**Author's Note:**

> Uma one-shot que decidi postar pois foi a primeira coisa que escrevi em anos que eu gostei  
> Fic no TT: https://twitter.com/vkfujan/status/1156980336083034113

As pessoas sempre sabem quando há algo errado.

Tsukishima entrou em seu apartamento e o vento pela janela da lavanderia trouxe o cheiro de amaciante.

Imaculado, o lugar parecia não ver vida há tempos.

Nós sempre sabemos, não é? Quando algo do tamanho de um lápis está fora do lugar.

Quando nada mudou, mas nada mais vai ser o mesmo.

Em cima da mesa, a carta.

Ele a abriu e as palavras pairaram no ar, o olhando com pena.

_" ~~Tsukki~~ Kei,"_

Ele precisou se sentar e, por muito pouco, mãos trêmulas não derrubaram o papel.

_"eu lembro a primeira vez que te vi "_

Tsukishima terminou de ler tudo, várias e várias vezes, e colocou a carta sobre a mesa. Foi para a cozinha, fez café e torradas. Fez muito café e muitas torradas, e as serviu com mel, na mesa, sem olhar para a carta.

_"nunca fui bom com conflitos, nunca fui bom em me defender, nunca fui bom com mentiras_

_mas por alguma razão, sempre fui bom com você_

_eu sempre sei dizer quando você tá mentindo"_

Ele se sentou e tomou seu café da tarde com uma irritação que o afligia em ondas. Era a distração de um segundo e ele se esquecia da realidade a mesa.

"Yamaguchi está atrasado", irritação.

_Yamaguchi não vem_ , topor.

"Yamaguchi está atrasado", irritação.

_Yamaguchi não vem_ , topor.

_"talvez parte da culpa seja minha, sei lá já que eu te entendo tão bem, e você sabe que eu leio você como se você fosse escrito na minha língua_

_talvez seja culpa minha você não demonstrar, ou talvez não tenha nada pra se demonstrar..."_

Tsukishima se arrepiou inteiro e focou o olhar no café da tarde, por alguma razão a casa estava escura e fria, o café gelado. Ele tirou a mesa, guardou as sobras e lavou a louça.

A noite avançando e a carta em cima da mesa gritando em sua direção, sempre com olhar de pena.

_"às vezes me convenço de que é loucura sabe, de que você não sente nada por mim._

_E é loucura!_

_Viver de me convencer de que o amor é real quando você não confia em mim o suficiente pra demonstrar pra ser feliz_

_me faz louco sim!"_

Tsukishima sentou no sofá no escuro, por um momento, ele se irritou novamente, ainda esperando Yamaguchi chegar. A carta em cima da mesa debochava dele agora, não sentia mais pena, queria rir.

_Ya-maguchi não veeem. Ya-maguchi não veeem. Ya-maguchi não veeem._

Ele deitou no sofá cobrindo a cabeça com uma almofada em absoluto desespero para calar a carta que ria e a voz com as palavras que ele ainda lembrava.

" _não quero você triste, mas não posso mais fazer isso_

_então me perdoa de verdade_

_mas se é real pra você ou não, você tem que me deixar saber_

_é muito cansativo ser o único sentindo_ "

Tsukishima nunca amou muito, mas o que ele amou, ah! Como ele amou... Mas amor sentido nada vale sem ser amor demonstrado e ele sabia que estava faltando com Yamaguchi há algum tempo. Ele via nos olhares perdidos, nos sorrisos cansados.

Como você alcança algo sem esticar as mãos? Como você dá algo que você não sabe ter? Como você diz tão facilmente "eu te amo"?

_"eu te amo_

_me perdoe_

_seu Yamaguchi Tadashi"_

Tsukishima se levantou do sofá, acendeu a luz e rabiscou o verso da carta com força, linhas de tinta carregando a frustração que ele sentia consigo mesmo, lágrimas de raiva e dentes trincados.

"Você não tem medo? Como você pode não ter medo? Se eu não disser nada eu não aposto e se eu não aposto eu não perco! Como você não tem medo?!"

Ofegante, ele pairou sobre o papel manchado e rasgado, já se arrependendo de, talvez, ter destruído a última declaração de amor que ouviria.

Quando finalmente se acalmou foi à cozinha, tomou um copo d'água e deitou novamente no sofá.

_"PS: nada demais eu só sempre quis escrever um PS numa carta de verdade_

_PPS: eu comprei os biscoitos que você gosta, eles estão no armário da sala"_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiração do PPS (com legendas em PT-BR): https://youtu.be/Iy4cEW15SdE


End file.
